In certain computer networks including, for example, the Internet, data structures and tables exist for holding data. That data may include tasks to be performed or data on which an action is to be taken. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to removing one or more least recently used entries from a data structure, referred to herein as a “table.” The process of removing least recently used entries is generally referred to herein as “aging.” Aging may also apply to removal of all entries or a portion of entries existing in a table that are not accessed in a specified period of time. Aging is used in many applications including, for example, L2 MAC address aging, IP address aging, or L4 port aging.